Breaking the Standard
by gvelitegymnast
Summary: Annabeth Chase is an outcast at her school. Percy Jackson is the school's most famous jock. What happens when Annabeth decides to Break the Standard and join football team? Will they accept her or shun her for being a girl and not being popular? I'm really bad at summaries! The story will be better I promise! Percabeth with hints of Thalico, Jasper, and Leyna.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm putting in one BIG disclaimer now so I don't have to put one in for every chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO! If I DID I would be an uber successful author living in Texas right now. All rights to the characters go to Rick Riordan. I also don't own any of the brands, songs, etc. used in this story.**

**This is my first story so R&R! Love ya!**

**Chapter 1**

Annabeth (POV)

_BEEP BEEP BEEP! _Ugh! Why do I have to wake up? It's the last month of school so everyone is getting really excited. Once I realize it's May 13, I jump out of bed and get dressed. I put on a plain, form-fitting orange Under Armour shirt , dark wash jean shorts, and my grey high top Converse. I quickly brush my blonde curls into a pony tail and put just a little bit of mascara on my lashes. I've never been one for make-up. I prefer that people see me the way I am, instead of only seeing the make-up. **(a/n no offense to people who wear make-up! I do too.) **I quickly shove a pair of black Nike shorts in my backpack and a pair of running sneakers. I don't bother getting breakfast and run out the door to school.

I guess I should explain about why I'm excited and give a little background, huh? My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm a sophomore at Goode High School in New York, New York and have a perfect 4.0 GPA. I'm excited because today, I have a private try out with Coach Hedge for the football team.

You see, I'm sick and tired of all the stereotypical jocks being the only people who play sports. There is no rule against girls playing high school football so I somehow managed to let Coach Hedge give me a private try out after school for the football team. I'm trying for the position of Wide Receiver. For those who don't know, the Wide Receiver is the person who catches the football after a pass from the Quarterback. A lot of the touchdowns made in a football game are by the Wide Receivers. **(a/n I'm just going to refer to them as WR from now on.) **

You might think it's very odd that a girl would try out for the football team. Well, before my dad left my mom and me, we would always play football with the kids next door. I like to think I'm pretty good at the game myself.

** This Line is Broken! abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxxyz12345678910**

Goode High is only a few blocks from my apartment so I get there in a matter of 10 minutes. Once I walk in the door, I'm surrounded by the familiar smell of paper and sweat and the scene of crowded halls filled with people. Here at Goode High we have the usual cliques. We have:

The jocks and cheerleaders. ( These are the populars who only hang out with each other)

The nerds

The stoners

And of course the outcasts.

Sorry I had to make a list, It helps with my damn ADHD and mild OCD. Anyways, I am part of the outcasts because I'm really smart but I don't like hanging out with the nerds. **(a/n no offense to any nerds, I'm one too.) **The other people in my group are my best friend Thalia and my friends Piper, Reyna, Frank, and Hazel. Hazel and Frank are going out and they don't really spend much time with us anymore.

Thalia Grace has been my best friend ever since I was seven and my dad left. She's the only one who knows the whole story of my family. Everybody calls her Goth or Emo because she wears black almost all the time, but she insists she dresses Punk. She has midnight black hair that goes a little past her shoulders and bright electric blue eyes, heavily lined with eyeliner and mascara.

Piper McLean is a great friend to everybody. She is a beautiful girl who is on the cheerleading team. Now I know what you're thinking: Why doesn't she hang out with them and the jocks then? Her answer: "I don't want the popularity to change me….And also they're bitches!" That's why we love her, because she's true to herself. She has eyes that constantly change color. One minute they could be green and the next they could be blue. She has choppy brown hair with several small braids in it that goes down to her elbows with tan skin. Her father is Tristan McLean, the actor, but she doesn't like to talk about that.

Reyna Bellona is one of those people who is a mystery. No one really knows much about her except for the fact that she loves the color purple and wears it all the time. She has light Brown eyes that match her hair and fair skin.

Anyways, I walk to my locker and pick out the books I will need for 1st period, then I make my way to our hang out spot. Thalia runs up to me and walks with me for the rest of the way.

"Hey Annie"

"Thalia, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Annie?" I hate it when people call me Annie because my dad used to call me Annie.

"Well _Annie_, I don't really care. As my role of best friend, it is my job to annoy the shit out of you."

The group talks as usual, but I'm not really listening. I'm too caught up in my own thoughts. I wonder how the try out will go? Will I make the team? If I do they'll most likely shun me for being a girl. How would the team react? Would they even pass me the ball?

All this goes through my head as I make my way to Homeroom. As I walk into class, I see the infamous Percy Jackson. He plays Tight End and is the schools star football player as a sophomore which is pretty impressive. He is also the captain of the swim team which is amazing for being a sophomore. He is the guy at school who is constantly getting girls thrown at him. I have to admit, he is pretty attractive with the eternally windblown hair and sea green eyes that I have never seen on anybody else. He always hangs around Nico di Angelo and his girlfriend Rachel Dare, the school slut. He's not in any of my classes so he's isn't the sharpest knife in the block, but not everybody can be a genius. I'm not trying to be conceded or anything but I have an IQ of 160 which is classified as a genius.

**Line Break Line Break Line Break**

I go through my day which is agonizingly slow. I won't bother telling you my schedule because I'm in all the normal classes, just the Advanced Placement level.

My nerves are starting to get really bad but I'm excited at the same time. I go to the bathroom and quickly change into my workout clothes and then start making my way to the field. My try-out is at 3:30 and I make it to the field at 3:15. I start stretching and warming up so I'm ready by the time Coach gets here. Finally, he arrives and starts the try-out.

"Hello Annabeth. So, why exactly do you want to try out for the football team? I mean, it's not exactly the gentlest sport out there." He says.

"I'm sick and tired of the stereotypical jocks who are the only people allowed to play football." Is my response. I hope he doesn't take it as rude but it's only the truth.

"I warmed up while I was waiting for you so I'm ready to start. And by the way, I can handle anything those guys can. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't handle a rough sport."

Coach Hedge smirks and tells me to run to the end of the field. Over the course of an hour, he tests how fast I can run, how well I can take being tackled and dodging those tackles, and how well I can catch the ball. After the try out Coach calls e over and I can feel my heart beating in my chest. The anxiety and suspense of finding out if I made it or not weighing me down. When I get to Coach Hedge, he looks down at me and smiles.

"So Annabeth, how would you like to come to football camp and train with us over the summer?"

I break out in a cheek splitting grin and say :

"I would love too."

**This is the first chapter (obviously). I will most likely update sometime next week. I know the characters may be OOC but it is an AU fic. Also, sorry for the language but it is rated T. **

**The next chapter will be in Percy's POV and I will alternate the POV's for the chapters.**

**Let me know how it was. You'll get internet cookies! (::) (::) (::) (::) R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Percy (POV)

_Time Lapse to the first day of training camp_

Today is the first day of training camp and everybody on the team was _not_ excited about that. Summer training with Coach Hedge is one of the toughest things that a man could go through. But lucky for me, since I'm one of the star players, I get a little bit of lee way.

I guess I should tell you who I am. My name is Percy Jackson: bad boy supreme, most popular kid in school, MVP on the football team. I will be a Junior at Goode High next year. I may not have the best grades, but I make up for it with how well I play football and being the swim captain. I've already had college scouts talk to me, which is pretty impressive.

The best part about being me is the girls. Being popular _and_ a bad boy definitely gives you points in that department. I always have girls throwing themselves at me and asking me to hang out. Unfortunately, I say no because I'm dating Rachel Elizabeth Dare or RED as I like to call her. I may be many things but I am not a player. I'm loyal to who I'm dating….even if I don't want to date them. You see, Rachel is the school slut. Always wearing clothes _at least_ two sizes too small, and smothering her face in ten pounds of makeup. Her dad is the founder of Dare Enterprises and is extremely rich. He has the power to ruin anyone with the snap of his fingers. The only reason I'm going out with RED is because she threatened me. I hate her and after training camp I'm planning on breaking up with her….THANK GOD!

But anyway, everybody has their pads on and are doing suicides **(a/n it's a running drill where you run back and forth.) **Out of nowhere Coach blows the whistle and calls us to the side. When I get there, there is a girl with pads on and a helmet under her arm. Annabeth Chase to be exact. She has beautiful blonde curls thrown up in a ponytail and stormy grey eyes that are constantly calculating. Don't get me wrong, she's a beautiful girl, but she's not someone I'd go for.

"Listen up cupcakes!" He says. "This is Annabeth Chase. She will be one of our Wide Receivers."

"But she can't she's a girl! Girls can't play football!" Shouts Nico di Angelo, one of our WR. He's my best friend. He's Emo but refuses to acknowledge that and just says he like black.

"di Angelo, there are no rules saying that girls can't play football. And let me tell you something. This girl will run you into the ground. I have seen her play and she will beat you to a pulp on that field. Now get a move on and get back to practice."

After everybody disperses, I hang back to talk to her.

"I'm sorry about Nico, he's not very much of a people person. My name is –"

"Oh I know what your name is. Your Percy Jackson. You play tight end and was voted MVP last year. I'm –"

"Oh I know what your name is too. Your Annabeth Chase. The girl with the perfect 4.0 GPA. " I mock her. She glares at me with those grey eyes, and let me tell you, you do not want to be on the receiving end of one of her glares. It is scary as hell.

"Just be careful not to break a nail out there Chase. Wouldn't want you getting hurt."

"Oh believe me Jackson," She says with a menacing look on her face. "If anybody is going to get hurt out there, it's you."

With one final glare she stormed off. Usually I could use my charm and get her to like me just like that, but she's different. She's independent and not afraid to let people know that. She stands up for herself and lets you know whatever she's thinking. 'I have never encountered a girl like that in my life.' I think as I run back on the field.

I see that she stays on the outside of the group while we do our excercises. We do strength circuits that make even me want to cry. Courtesy of Coach Hedge who is a former Marine. When I look over at her, I see she does the strength will absolutely no problem. She's not even breaking a sweat. The last thought before I look away is 'This girl is amazing.'

**Line Break This line is broken. Line Break**

After the first day of training, I run up to Chase trying to talk. I really wanted to tell her that she was really good but I decide that that would ruin my reputation.

"What do you want, Jackson?" She says icily. The tone of her voice makes me cringe.

"I just wanted to know how you did all that stuff back there. I felt like I was gonna die and then I look over at you and your doing it without any effort. How?" This question is better than telling her she's really good, but knowing her she will probably see right through.

"I used to be an elite level gymnast Jackson. We had six hour practices every day with an extra three hour practice at night for conditioning. I've been doing strength training like that since I was 9 years old. It's not that hard for me. Now what was the real reason you wanted to talk to me?" My eyebrows raise in surprise and I start to stutter.

"W-we-well I-I j-just -"

"Well look at this. The great Percy Jackson is stuttering. Surprised I could see right through you aren't you? Well get used to it."

As she walks away I wonder to myself what was happening. There's this feeling in my stomach that I've never felt before and I'm confused. As she walks away I notice how she sways her hips when she walks and the slight limp she has on her left leg. I grow curious and decide to ask about it. I run up to her for the second time today.

"Your limping. Why?" She looks at me with a surprised expression on her face .

"When I was training in gymnastics, I dislocated my hip. Instead of taking me to the hospital, my coach decided to pop it back into place herself. Ever since then I've had problems with it." **(a/n this actually happened to one of my teammates.) **

"That's ridiculous, what did you do?" I say. I'm surprised definitely. From what I've heard, dislocating a joint is beyond painful. Much less getting it popped back in by a coach and not going to the hospital.

"My coach popped it back in and told me to get back on the beam. I did as I was told." I'm guessing she saw my surprised expression because she said "I'm just as tough as anyone of you guys. I can handle pain. Anything that you throw at me I'll succeed with. It's just who I am. Gymnastics is a tough sport. Anything can happen. If you fall the wrong way, there's even a chance you could die. **(a/n this is true and scares the shit out of me, that I used to do this to myself. Lol) **I could even dare to say it's worse than football. But I still have a lot to learn and push through. Now if your done bugging me I would like to go to bed."

This girl is ridiculous. I couldn't even imagine going through something like that. I could even side with her and say that it sounds worse than football, but what do I know?

"And about before. I just wanted to tell you that you're really good. And I'm glad Hedge put you on the team….even if you are a girl." I tease. She gives me a sheepish smile as her cheeks turn a rosy pink from her blush.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself." She says as she walks away.

As I walk away. I'm dumbfounded. I get that feeling in my chest again and it feels like there are butterflies in my stomach. Oh God whats happening?! I can't imagine how tough this girl must be mentally. I've heard rumors about how her dad left but I don't know if they're the truth.

Once I get to my room, I take a shower, change, and get in bed. The last thing I think about before I fall asleep is 'This girl is indestructible.'

**Second chapter done! I got bored so decided to write again today. It hurts really bad getting your hip dislocated. It happened to me. The only difference was that I was playing capture the flag and stepped in a pot hole. Kind of a pathetic excuse don't you think? LOL**

**In the story Annabeth says something about her doing the strength since she was nine. This is true and is lightly based on my own experiences. My coach was a former marine and made us do his strength circuits. And yes I had to do them when I was nine. Also, their summer camp is held at a college and they each have dorms.**

**I hope you guys like it. Read and Review! Also if you want anything to happen in the story, just PM me. If I like the idea then I'll put it in. Luv ya! 3 (::) (::) (::)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Annabeth (POV)

_Time lapse till after training_

It was the last day of the summer and I was really excited to start my Junior year. Of course, I had finished reading all of the required books, so I was ready to go right? Wrong. Even though I was excited, I was still terrified of what people would think of me. At Goode, all football players are required to wear their letterman's jacket on the first day. Even though I had never played in a game, I still made the team so I received a jacket. The worst part…I had to wear mine.

Now you may be thinking: Why don't you want to wear it? Are you embarrassed? The answer is no. I want to wear my jacket. I'm proud of myself for making the team but I'm scared of what other people will think. I mean, a _girl_ on the football team? That hardly ever happens. And I mean _ever_ happens.

Soon enough, the first day of school comes. I woke up and showered. Then I got dressed. I decided to wear a sea-green (yes, I know. Like Percy's eyes. It has nothing to do with that. I just like the color) tank top, with black skinny jeans and my grey high-top Converse. I decided to throw my hair in a pony so it wouldn't get in the way of my jacket. Hey, if I have to wear the jacket I might as well show it off. I put on some mascara and a little bit of brown eyeliner to make my eyes stand out, and then I was off to school.

The whole way there I was thinking about my friends. Do I hang out with them? Or do I hang out with the rest of the football team? I mean, I had befriended the football team after they stopped shunning me. I guess it was because they noticed that I could actually play the game. I had received a spot as one of the starting WR, after all. But would I want to just ditch my old friends just to hang out with the popular's? I don't think so. Against all odds, I had actually become really good friends with Percy and Nico. We would stand near each other on the field and do drills with each other. We would hang out during lunch and then talk after practice till lights out. I got this weird feeling every time I talked to Percy though. And every time he smiled at me, I involuntarily blushed. I was even a bit relieved when he had broken up with Rachel.

Anyways, I had reached the front doors of Goode High. I took a deep breath before I walked in, and prepared myself for all the stares. Just as I anticipated, everybody stared. I just smirked back. I even heard some gasps, which made me feel quite good about myself. I passed the team as I made my way to my locker. I decided to talk for a minute or two then go meet up with my friends.

"Hey Annie."

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. Percy? How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Annie? You know about my past and why I don't like it."

"Sorry." I felt kind of bad for scolding him, as he put is head down and stared at the floor. I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just the fact that you feel so intimidated by me when I scold you. It amuses me." He just glares at me for a solid 30 seconds before Nico comes and breaks the tension.

"Sup 'beth? Percy?"

"Well, Annabeth just decided to become my mother and scold me for calling her Annie but other than that, nothing much."

"What's up with you Nico? You seem awfully cheery today. It's actually kind of scaring me. Plus the fact that you're wearing a white shirt instead of 100% black." I said jokingly with a hint of curiosity.

"Eh. I just decided to change it up a bit." He said with a playful grin on his face. I really don't know what's got him so happy.

"Alright well I have to go. I'll see you guys at practice later." I waved good-bye and went to fin d my friends

I walked to our usual hang out spot and saw them all talking. I cleared my throat loud enough so they could all hear me. I hadn't told any of them about my try out or making the team so this was a surprise for them. They all turned around to look at me and their jaws dropped. Thalia was the first to say something.

"Annie. What are you wearing?"

"My letterman's jacket."

"I thought you had to go out with a football player to wear their's."

"Well. Number 1: I'm not going out with any football player. And number 2: This is my jacket. I had a private try out for the team and I made it. I trained with them all summer and got a position as one of the starting wide receivers." I smiled. Piper was the next to snap out of it.

"Oh my god! Good job 'beth! I'm so proud of you!" She squealed.

"Thanks, Piper. Even though I think you may have broken my eardrum."

"Sorry. So does that mean you know Jason?" She said excitedly. I suspected she had a little bit of a crush on him.

"Piper, Jason is Thalia's brother. Of course I know him, I see him all the time."

Thalia then decided to say something I had never expected to come out of her mouth.

"Can you get me a spot as water girl for the team? Cause that Nico di Angelo is one tall drink of water." She then started to laugh.

"Thalia! He's one of my best friends on the team. Seriously? What's wrong with you? Are you feeling ok?" I ask as I put my hand up to her head to feel her temperature.

"Plus, you don't need to be water girl. I can just introduce you. He and Percy are in our homeroom." It turns out that most of my friends were in my homeroom. Thalia, Nico, Percy. But I have to say, I'm pretty lucky because RED isn't in my homeroom. THANK THE GODS!

"No no, Annie. It's okay. You really don't need to do that." I was in awe. Thalia Grace was actually shy. I turned to Reyna, and Piper and asked:

"Is _**the**_ Thalia Grace being shy right now?" I turned back to Thalia. "You've got it bad don't you? Well I'll just have to do something about that."

"NO! I've only met the guy once, and that was this morning. I don't know anything about him other than the fact that he's extremely hot." Suddenly, I thought back to when I talked to Nico. He was all happy for some reason, I just had no idea what it was.

"Thalia, when did you talk to him this morning?"

"I ran into him as he was walking in. Like literally ran into him. We exchanged names and said hello and stuff but that was it. He seemed really happy as he was walking away too. Which is weird cause isn't he like depressed all the time?" Then it clicked. Why he was so happy? It was because he had met Thalia. I had never seen him that happy before.

"You have to talk to him again!"

"Why?"

"Because when I talked to him this morning, he was really happy! I've never seen him like that. He's always so dull and sad. " She waved for me to go on, so I continued. "That's why he was so happy. He had just come from talking to you." She waved off my conclusion and told me it wasn't true. Then we started heading to homeroom so we wouldn't be late.

**BROKEN….THIS LINE IS BROKEN…PAY NOT ATTENTION TO THIS BROKEN LINE.**

Once we got to homeroom, with me dragging Thalia by her shirt, we saw Percy and Nico sitting next to each other talking. **(a/n in my school we have the same homeroom for four years, so that's how it is here.) ** I went up to them, with Thalia in tow.

"Hey Guys."

"Hey Annabeth" said Percy.

Nico had started to say hi, but then realized I was holding Thalia. He just stared at her. We took seats next to them so we all sat in a row. It was Percy on the far left, Nico to his right, then me, and then Thalia. As the teacher said roll call, I talked to Nico. Quiet enough so that Thalia wouldn't hear me.

"I know why you were so happy this morning." I said with a teasing tone. He gulped. "Thalia told me all about your little run in, this morning. "

"Oh please Annie." I glared at him for calling me Annieas he continued. "Just because I ran into her doesn't mean she was the reason I was happy."

"Ha! Nico, you really need to learn to hide your emotions better. I saw the way you were staring at her when I dragged her in earlier."

"Fine, you win."

"So you admit it?" I was surprised. He never, ever, says he's wrong or is lying.

"Yes, now stop bugging me about. Or I'll make practice a living hell for you later." He said with a smirk. I knew he was just joking. He knows I would beat him to a pulp if he wasn't.

"Okay. But just to let you know. She's got it bad for you too." He had a shocked expression written all over his face. Then the bell rang. Percy walked around to me and started to laugh. Having heard the whole conversation he understood why Nico had looked like a deer in the headlights.

Eventually, by the end of the day, I had gotten accustomed to the stares that came from me wearing my jacket. It just made it more fun to stare back at the people who I caught looking at me. I had told Percy of my conversation with Thalia before homeroom, and he didn't seem one bit surprised. I soon found out why, as he had told me of the conversation he had with Nico after I left. According to Percy, Nico thinks Thalia is gorgeous and he wants to make a move on her. 'This is going to be interesting' I thought as I made my way to the field.

I had invited Thals to watch practice and she happily accepted the invitation, all to eagerly if you ask me. I think it was because a certain someone was going to be there. As we get to the field, I see Percy and Nico standing by the water bucket. Shirtless might I add. Let's just say that even though they were my best friends, I was definitely checking them out. And so was Thalia. I have to say, I was quite impressed with their abs as I walked towards them. I found myself counting them, involuntarily. 8. There were 8. Of course, I was mainly looking at Percy, while I'm sure Thalia was looking at Nico. They were both pretty attractive, but Percy definitely took first place. 'Oh god, what am I thinking? He's your best friend.' As I told Thalia where to sit, she didn't seem at all like she was listening. I mentally laughed. As she walked away, she whispered in my ear.

"Stop checking out your second best friend, and go kick some ass." She leaned away with a smirk.

It was definitely going to be a long practice. A _ very _long practice. I quickly put on my pads so I wouldn't get yelled at by Coach and made my way onto the field. During practice, I found myself staring at Percy more than once. I thought I was going crazy. 'Jesus Annabeth, stop thinking about him. Focus on the football not him. ' Football. Percy. Football. Percy. Football. Percy.

No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't stop thinking about him. That's when I realized.

_I may have a tiny bit of a crush on Percy Jackson._

**Another Chapter yay! There was a generous amount of Thalico in this chapter, so I hope you're happy about that. There will be more Percabeth in the next chapter.**

**I hoped you liked it! I'll update again soon. I didn't proofread so excuse any grammatical errors.**

**Read and review! **

**As always, if you want anything put in the story just PM me about it. If I like the idea (which I most likely will) I'll put it in the story.**

**Love ya,**

**Gill 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Percy (POV)

For the first practice of the real season, Coach made it brutal. We had to do all of our drills and passes, then go into the weight room. Now since it was still technically summer since it wasn't September 21st yet, the school didn't turn on the air conditioning in the weight room. Stupid, I know. So because it was overly hot, Coach let us work out with our shirts off so we wouldn't die. I was fine with it, but I was a little worried about Annabeth being that I caught her checking me out earlier. Turns out I didn't really need to worry, she should've been the worried one. Coach was stupid enough to let her work out in a sports bra and shorts in a room full of hormonal teenage guys. I mean, you can practically see and smell the testosterone in the room. I have to say though, I wasn't distracted in the slightest. *Note the Sarcasm. That was a _very _strong use of it.

I mean, sure Annabeth was attractive. I've seen her work out in tight clothes before. But I didn't know she was **that** attractive. I swear to god when she walked in the room, I almost dropped the 175 pounds I was bench-pressing right onto my chest.

We talked a little and then went our separate ways because Coach Hedge yelled, and I quote '_Why the hell are you two cupcakes talking?! Get to working out! Let's go, this isn't a pool party!'_ Yeah, I don't know where he comes up with these things. Anyways, over the course of the work out, I found myself staring at Annabeth. Not once, but multiple times. I started to notice the small things about her. The way her bangs fall into her eyes when she moves, the way she gets dimples when she smiles. Or the way her eyes twinkle when someone compliments her. Or even the way, she struggles with the ab workouts more than arms or legs. '_God damnit, Percy! You really have a problem. What the hell are you doing? Stop obsessing and workout!'_

I think Nico noticed because he came over and offered to spot me while I bench-press.

"You know, you really need to stop staring at Annabeth. Is there something going on with you two?" The dreaded question. The complicated question. The question nobody really know how to answer.

"No. I don't think so."

"I don't think so isn't an answer, Perce."

"I know. But everytime I look at her I just get this weird feeling in my stomach and I just know it's her fault. That _bitch." _**(a/n message me if you know where that's from! I just had to put it in there. First person to get it right can tell me an idea and I'll make it the next chapter.)** He laughed.

"Well I think you and I have the same problem them, then. Except with me it's with Thalia."

"No man, you're wrong. She's like my best friend. I can't feel like that."

"All I'm saying is to consider it." With that he walked away.

His comment made me think about it all through the day. When I got home, mom had made dinner already. I ate then went upstairs to do my homework. Hey, I may not be the smartest kid but I try to be a good student. After that I decided to go to bed. I lay there thinking till early morning about what Nico said. I finally came to a conclusion.

_I may have fallen in love with my best friend._

**Woah! Percy's breaking out the L word already. I know it's a shorter chapter, but I had this idea and I thought it would be funny, so I had to write it before I forgot.**

**Like it says in the story: If you know where that reference came from, PM me. The first person to get it right can tell me what their ideas are and I will make that the next chapter. Keep in mind that it will be Annabeth's POV.**

**Read and Review! Also, thanks for the reviews so far. They mean a lot.**

**(::)(::)(::)(::),**

**Gill 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Annabeth (POV)

Soon enough it was homecoming. Our game was in two days and I was starting to get a little nervous, and Annabeth Chase does not get nervous. The dreaded dance was the day after the game. I still hadn't gotten asked. I guess I'm going with my friends, unless they all have dates.

Eventually, I brought my group of friends over to hang out with the team. Every now and then, the groups hang out together which makes it a lot easier on me. That way I don't have to split my time between the two. There are some people who are getting really close to each other. Like "skinny love" close. You know, the kind of love where both people feel it but neither want to admit it. Anyway, if one of them gets enough courage, hopefully they'll ask the other to the dance. Me on the other hand will be forever alone.

Thalia (POV) **(!)**

Usually I'm not the type of girl to get excited for dances, but this time it's homecoming and we know the football team this year. I mean, I have my dress already. I know, I know. Thalia Grace is going to be wearing a dress. Surprise surprise.

I'm really hoping that Nico will ask me though. We've gotten really close, like best friend close. It's kind of awkward with the fact that I like him. A lot.

Today's Wednesday and the game is on Friday. That makes the dance Saturday. I was walking through the hall to get to my next period class when I bumped into Nico. I was so lost in my thoughts I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. His hands shot to my waist to steady me before I fell. We stayed in that position for a while just staring at each-other. Then we realized what we were doing and looked away and blushed. It was really weird though because Nico looked nervous. What on earth was Nico di Angelo nervous about? As soon as he tried to speak he started to stutter.

"H-Hey T-Th-Thalia."

"Um. Hey Nico. What's up? You look nervous."

"Oh nothing much. I'm not nervous. What are you talking about? Nico di Angelo does _not _get nervous."

"Oh. Ok then." At this point I was starting to get worried. Nico was acting really weird.

"So. I was wo-wondering if-if you w-would-"

"Spit it out Nics."

"Doyouwanttogotohomecomingwithme." I'm pretty sure what he just said, but he said it so fast nobody could've been sure what he said.

"What?"

"Would you go to homecoming with me?" Oh. My. God. Nico just asked me to homecoming. What the hell is happening? A grin casually worked it's way to my face.

"Yes." I said with absolute certainty. "I would absolutely love too."

"Great. Um, we should probably get to class before we're late." I nod in agreement.

Holy fucking shit! I'm going to homecoming with Nico di Angelo.

Reyna (POV)

Don't let my exterior fool you. I may look tough and stuff like that, but I positively love dances. It just sucks if you go alone. Which so far will happen. I was kind of hoping Leo would ask me but I highly doubt he will.

It was lunch on Thursday, the day before the game. Leo walked over from his table to ours.

"Hey Reyna can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I said skeptically. Why would he want to talk to me? I get up and follow him out of the cafeteria. He leads me into a little grove that nobody really hangs out in. We were completely alone. He let me walk in first. As I turn around to talk to him I notice our faces were really close. We were both blushing.

"Sorry." He mutters.

"It's okay. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I was wondering if you would go to homecoming with me." I was shocked. Of course I would want to go with him to homecoming. He's Leo freaking Valdez.

"Of course!"

"Great."

We stood there in awkward silence for a minute or two. I had developed a sudden interest in my shoes. He took my chin in his hand and lifted my face up so I was looking at him. Then he kissed me. He kissed me. It took a moment for me to comprehend before I started kissing back.

We kissed for at least a good five minutes before we heard a cough coming from the doorway. Then there were snickers. We quickly broke apart, blushing furiously. I seem to be doing a lot of that lately. Standing in the doorway were Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Piper and Jason.

"Come on, lovebirds. We have to get to class." Said Percy.

A smile graced my face for the rest of the day.

Piper (POV)

It was the end of the day on Thursday. I was in my last class which was Chemistry. My partner was Jason, of course. The teacher just had to pair me with the one person I like in the class. We were finishing up our worksheets to hand in to the teacher when my phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from Jason.

**Hey. :)**

_Really. You're sitting right next to me._

**I have to ask you a question.**

_Okay, shoot._

**Will you be my date to homecoming?**

At this point I looked up at him astonished. Did _the _Jason Grace just ask me to homecoming? Yes. Yes he did. Instead of looking back at me, he just smirked.

…

**Please? 3**

_Of course. I would love too._

**Awesome**

I looked at him again to be greeted with a triumphant smile. The bell rang and everybody got up. My mouth was still bobbing open and closed, wanting to say something but not being able too. Jason leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"You look cute when you're surprised." Then he kissed my cheek and left. He kissed my cheek. Oh my fucking god.

I'm going to homecoming with Jason.

**Duh duh duh. I guess Annabeth's going alone. Don't worry about that though. Things always work out in the end.**

**Soo. Yay! Another Chapter. I hope you liked it. Read and review. The more reviews I get the more incentive I have to write for you guys.**

**Love you,**

**Gill (::)(::)(::)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Percy (POV)

Today was the homecoming game. I'm not gonna lie, I was nervous. Yeah, I had been the star player for all my high school career so far, but it was Annabeth's first game. I was kind of scared of how she would react. I mean, the girl has talent, I give her that. But she's never played against another team team before. And the guys on defense were BIG.

When we did tackling drills during practice, Annabeth had handled it like a pro. But I think subconsciously, we weren't going for her as hard. Would she be able to handle these guys?

'Annabeth, Annabeth. That's always what's on your mind these days. Get a hold of yourself man. She's all you think about.' Whatever, I thought as we ran onto the field. I hadn't seen Annabeth yet as she had a different locker room. 'Here we go again. Annabeth this, Annabeth that.' Yeah brain, I know.

We were playing the _Brooklyn Hellhounds_. Weird name right? I know. These guys were scary. I don't think there was a guy on the team that was under 6'0" and 175 pounds. I feared for mine, Annabeth's, and Nico's lives. Anyway, we won the coin toss so we ran the ball back first.

We ran it back about 40 yards which was almost half the field. That was a good start. Our offensive line took our positions at the line of scrimmage. Annabeth just to the right of me and Nico was on the other side of our line. They were our two starting wide receivers. The quarter back, Jason, passed the ball to Annabeth. It was a complete pass (meaning she caught the ball) and we got away with 18 yards. Pretty good first play. We were on our half of the field now and Annabeth didn't look nervous at all. **(a/n I know Jason is Thalia's little brother, but for this story he is a year older making him a senior.)**

**-Line Break-**

By half time, the score was tied 10-10. Both teams scoring with a touchdown(extra point included) and a field goal. Coach called a meeting in the locker room.

"Alright Cupcakes! It's up to you to win this. We're doing good so far. Especially you Annabeth-" She glared at him for calling her out and he cringed. Yeah, her glare is that bad. "This is our home turf. Show them who's boss and kick the schist out of them. Now go and win this dam game!" **(a/n see what I did there. Hehe) **A round of cheers erupted which riled us up. Annabeth and I looked at each other and we knew it was game time.

God, she was seriously beautiful. Why didn't I just grow a pair and ask her to the dance. She probably would have said 'No' anyway being that there is a 99% chance she doesn't feel the same way as I do. AGH! Damn you ADHD. This is not the time to be thinking about this.

With that we ran onto the field to start the 2nd half.

-**This line is broken-**

There was 7 seconds left on the clock for the fourth quarter. We were on offense and the score was still tied. There was just enough time for one last play.

The ball was snapped back to Jason. He looked like he was scanning for someone to throw the ball to. Annabeth was wide open. She had taken some pretty nasty hits this game and had handled them as anyone could of. I felt kind of bad though because she had been playing for the whole game. She must be tired.

Jason finally saw her and threw the ball. She ran and caught the ball 8 yards away from the goal line.

3…

She started to run.

2…

All she had to do was leap and she would be in the end zone. We would win.

1…

She was tackled.

0.

The crowd erupted into cheers.

I ran over to Annabeth with Nico right behind me. There was still a pile up. Underneath everyone, we could see Annabeth…with the ball just across the goal line.

We had won.

The players got off of her and took of their helmets. I took mine off too. Annabeth got up and I tackled her with a gigantic hug. Once I let go, she took off her own helmet; letting her blonde princess curls fall out of her pony tail.

The other team looked stunned. They were all silent. They hadn't known she was a girl. Their coach, Charon, started to call a foul. But the ref interrupted him by telling him there was no rule against girls playing high school football.

As our lines went in opposite directions and said our 'good jobs' and 'you toos', I noticed one person in particular was getting a lot of recognition. On our way back to the locker room, Leo and Jason lifted her onto their shoulders and carried her off the field.

"Alright! We won cupcakes. Good Job." Said Coach Hedge. Numerous cheers were let out from the team.

"There is one person in particular, though, who deserves the game ball.

"With a total of 72 yards, 10 complete passes, 0 incomplete passes, and 3 touchdowns at their first game. Drum roll please…" The drumming and foot stomping commenced and then quickly died down.

"The game ball goes to Chase. Good Job!" She looked shocked but smiled anyway as he handed her the ball.

"You guys all did a great job. I would just like to thank the academy-" She started to fake sniffle while she said that. Then broke out into laughter along with everyone else. "No seriously though. Thanks to the people who saved my ass from a few of those giants. Without you guys, I would be as flat as a pancake right now." She laughed as she finished her 'speech'. Then she walked over to me.

"So how'd I do for a first game?"

"Not bad Chase. Not bad." I said, feigning arrogance.

"Well I thought I did pretty good so… at least I impressed one person; myself."

"Oh shut it Annabeth!" I mock yelled at her. "You were fucking amazing. Without you, we wouldn't of stood a chance against them." She smiled.

I gave her a big hug. With one moment of tremendous courage, I heard words come out of my mouth I never thought I would say.

"Would you go to the dance with me?" She froze. Panicking I added: "As friends I mean." She smiled, but I thought I saw a speck of disappointment in her eyes.

"Of course." She said " See you tomorrow Seaweed Brain."

"I'll pick you up at 7."

"Great. Now just don't go around telling everyone we're dating okay?" I thought I heard her mutter an 'I wish' under her breath.

"I won't." I say disappointed as I walk away. But her last comment, which she had probably not wanted me to hear, gave me hope. _I wish._

"You got it bad man." Nico said from behind me.

"I know. Don't remind me."

**So the next chapter will be the dance. Percy finally worked up the courage to ask her out!**

**So I hope you guys liked it. If you have any suggestions just PM me.**

**Read and Review! **

**Love you guys,**

**Gill (::)(::)(::)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Never Had." All rights go to Oscar Isaac.**

**Chapter 7**

Annabeth (POV)

It was the day of the homecoming dance. I was really excited to see my friends since I hadn't seen them since yesterday when I won the game. _Percy. Especially Percy._ I couldn't wait to see him. He had asked me to the dance but had added 'as friends' after I unintentionally froze. The problem was that I didn't want to go as best friends. I just agreed with Percy though to save our friendship. I would rather be friends with him than be awkward and never see each other again. But I couldn't help but notice when I teased him about us dating that a flash of sadness, disappointment, and regret crossed his perfect features. The probability of him liking me back though, was slim to none. Like as small as 1%. But, like I said before, I would take a friendship over nothing any day.

So it was 4 o'clock right now. The dance started at 7:30 and Percy was picking me up at 7. Three hours. Just enough time to get ready. It may seem like a lot, but I take really long showers. I jumped in the shower and washed my hair and shaved. Yes ladies, you heard me correctly. I shaved. I know we all hate it and do it as least we can, but hey! I was trying to impress Percy not make him think I'm part bear.

I let my hair air-dry as I applied a little bit of make-up. Just some glittery eye shadow, mascara, and a thin line of eyeliner to make my eyes standout. I didn't want to go to overboard. Once my hair was dry, I added some bigger, bouncier curls with my iron. Then I pinned it to the side with a silver owl clip. It was the last thing my father gave me before he left. But anyway, it was time to put on my dress. It was a strapless teal dress that went just below mid-thigh. It was fitted but not tight with a sweetheart neckline. The dress was adorned with a gradient design, going from almost white at the neckline to almost black at the hem. Once I put it on I inspected myself in the mirror. The dress fit me perfectly. It accentuated my curves while making me look sexy. NOT slutty. I was not Percy's ex-girlfriend Rachel! Thank god he broke up with that disgusting hoe-bag of a person. A little overboard? Okay I agree, that was a bit mean.

I broke away from my thoughts and looked at the time. The clock read 6:56. I rushed around my room and found my silver wristlet. In went my phone, some money, my school ID, and some Chapstick. Then I heard Percy ring the doorbell. I ran to my closet, while gathering my things. I somehow managed to slip on one black pump whilst running out of my room. Luckily, my mom got to the door first. I was just coming down the stairs when she let Percy inside. He just gaped at me which made me a tad proud of myself. I was still in the process of putting on a heel. I hated them, but I had to look like a girl sometimes.

Once I was completely ready, I looked at Percy. Let's just say he cleans up nicely. _Very nicely._ His hair was still a mess but that only made him seem hotter. His mesmerizing eyes had a sparkle in them and his face adorned a heart fluttering smile. He wore black dress pants and a white button up shirt rolled up to the elbows. He also had a sea-green tie. It matched my dress.

I think I stared at him for a minute or two before I regained control of my thoughts.

"Hey."

Percy (POV)

My heart skipped a beat.

"Hey."

"Hey." I said breathlessly. She looked stunning. I mean _**gorgeous.**_ Her princess curls framed her face. One was in front of her calculating eyes from all the hopping she did to get her shoes on. All I wanted to do was reach out and brush it out of the way, but that would be a bit weird for friends.

"So did someone tell you the color of my dress? 'Cuz we're matching." I blushed realizing we were.

"Sorry. Sea-green is my favorite color." She laughed. It was probably one of the best sounds I've ever heard but I couldn't let her know that. That would be weird.

"So should we get going?" She said.

"Yeah of course."

"Bye Athena!" She yelled out the door. I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Your mom's name is Athena."

"Yeah. So?"

"It's just that my dad's name is Poseidon. In Greek mythology they were mortal enemies. Or I guess I should say _im_mortal enemies." She scoffed.

"Wow. Perseus Jackson actually does have a brain." She smiled. I mocked hurt then laughed.

"I do have my moments.

By now we were in my car. I turned up the radio and we sung at the top of our lungs. Then Annabeth's favorite song came on. It was 'Never Had' by Oscar Isaac. It was from some movie but I don't remember which one. **(a/n The movie is Ten Years)**

_I've been gone for so long now_

_Chasin' everything that's new_

_I've forgotten how I got here_

_But I've not forgotten you_

_We were just children with eyed wide opened and_

_You were all that I could see_

_You came close enough to know my heart beat but_

_Still not close enough for me_

I was listening to her sing. She had a great voice. Annabeth could sing. 'What can't she do?' I thought to myself.

_Through the good times and the bad_

_You were the best I never had_

_The only chance I wish I had to take_

_There was no writing on the wall_

_No warning signs to follow_

_I know now but I just can't forget _

_You're the best I never had_

_Nanana nanana na_

It was perfect. I wanted her so badly but I couldn't have her. She didn't feel the same way. She would end up being the best I never had.

_In this motel_

_Half past midnight_

_When I'm bluer than a bruise_

_You come drifting in through the half light_

_In your funny yellow shoes_

_And I hope that's you standing at my doorway_

_That's the scratching of your key_

_And I hope this song I'm singing someday finds you_

_My letters to Elise_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_You were the best I never had_

_The only chance I wish I had to take_

_There was no writing on the wall_

_No warning signs to follow_

_I know now and I just can't forget_

_You're the best I never had_

_Nana nanana_

_Best I never had_

_Nana nanana mmm_

_Best I never had_

_Nana nanana_

**(a/n Listen to the song. Even amongst all the punk music I love, this song is one of my favorites. And it's not punk so don't worry.)**

Once the song ended we were at the school. I turned off the car and looked at Annabeth.

"You can sing." She blushed.

"No. Don't blush. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"It's not that Percy, it's just-

"Nobody's ever heard me sing. Not even my mom or my dad before he left."

"I don't know why. You're amazing." She had a sullen look on her face.

"Come on." I grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. It fit perfectly in mine. "Let's go have some fun."

With that we climbed out of the car and went inside the school. What we didn't notice was that after we got out of the car, our hands reconnected. And they were still entwined together until we got to the dance.

**AAH! Percabeth chapter! So yeah this is what happens when it's 3 in the morning and I can't sleep. I'll add some Thalico to next chapter.**

**Read and Review. I hope you liked it!**

**(::)(::)(::),**

**Gill**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Annabeth (POV)

Percy led me into the dance. It was only after Thalia saw me and widened her eyes at us did I notice I was still holding Percy's hand. He noticed too and we both quickly dropped our hands and blushed.

"I'm gonna go look for Jason."

"Oh. He's with Piper—" Thalia said, but Percy was already lost in the crowd.

"So Annabeth. Care to explain?" She asked with a smirk.

Thalia (POV)

"Whatever Thals. I'm gonna go get a drink."

After Annie left I went to find Nico. I found him talking to Leo who had Reyna on his arm. Nico saw me and beckoned me over.

"Hey Thals."  
"Hey Nico."

We stood and talked with 'Leyna' as the whole school was now calling them. Soon enough 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day came on. It was mine and Nico's favorite song and band. I had no idea who requested it but I loved them for it.

"Do you want to dance?" Nico offered his hand to me. I accepted. Since it was a slower rock song we started to slow dance. My arms around his neck, his around my waist.

I found myself getting lost in his eyes. They were such a dark brown. They looked almost black. I wished so much that we were more than friends. Soon I felt myself leaning in. I noticed Nico doing the same. Our lips collided. I couldn't believe Nico di Angelo was kissing me. I guess I should reconsider us being just friends.

Nico (POV) _Surprise!_

The moment I kissed her I knew I had fallen completely and irrevocably in love with her. **(a/n (: )** I couldn't imagine being any happier. I don't even think I've ever been this happy in my life. Kissing her just felt right. We stayed like that until the end of 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'.

"Come on." I say to her, wanting to go somewhere more private. I dragged her by her hand to the black box. You know, the place where all the theatre kids practice. It was empty.

"Nico—" She didn't have a chance to finish because I kissed her. She kissed me back. We stood like that for a couple minutes. I turned my head so I could deepen the kiss. I opened my mouth just enough to lightly graze her bottom lip with my tongue. I was begging to deepen the kiss even more. She obliged.

She kissed me back with all the fervor I had shown her. Our tongues wrestled and danced with each other. One of my hands was on the small of her back pulling her closer to me. The other was on the nape of her neck. I didn't know if it was possible to slide a piece of paper between us, we were so tight together. Both her hands were in my hair. I moved down her jaw to her neck and collarbone. I suckled the sweet spot of skin on her collarbone; probably leaving a hickey but I didn't care. A small moan escaped her lips. I returned to her lips which were now red and swollen. We had to pull away for air sooner or later because we needed to breath. I wish we didn't have to. I stared deep into her lightning eyes.

"Thalia, will you be my girlfriend?" A smile spread across her features. Then she kissed me. I could get used to this.

"Am I allowed to take that as a yes?" I asked skeptically.

"I was beginning to think you'd never ask."

**Woah! Kissing scene. But it is rated T for a reason. I know it's really cliché but it was something I really wanted to write because I absolutely adore Thalico.**

**I hope you liked it! **

**R&R! (::)(::)(::),**

**Gillian**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been really busy with summer reading and dance and stuff like that. Hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Chapter 9**

Jason (POV)

So, it was the dance, I was actually nervous. I know. Jason Grace…nervous? Well I don't usually get nervous. The exception is when I get anywhere near to Piper much less hold a conversation with her. I couldn't even believe I had built up enough courage to ask her to the dance, even if it was over text so we wouldn't get in trouble.

Being the quarterback, you would think that I get a lot of girls after me. The truth is, I get a good amount, but they're all really after Percy. I've had a crush on Piper for a while. Even if it was only for her appearance because our groups never really talked. Now that I've gotten to know her, let's just say that my situation hasn't gotten any better. She has the best personality. She's funny, happy, reserved or modest when she needs to be, and outgoing when she wants to be. I haven't talked to her since I told her I would pick her up at 7. I was kind of scared to how she would react tonight. Did she even like me? Or did she think I had asked her as just friends? By the gods, I hoped she liked me and thought this was a date. Because I know for me, it is.

I had just pulled up to her house, or should I say mansion. Her dad is a famous movie star so her family has money, but she doesn't like to talk to anybody about it. She must have heard my car pull up in the drive way because I saw her head poke out of her window, then run away. I guess she wasn't ready yet. I got out of my car and walked to her front door. I was about to knock when she opened it.

"My dad's away filming for a movie so it's just me." I had heard her words but was too busy staring at her to comprehend them. She was beautiful. Her dress was a peach color that showed off her beautifully tanned skin. It was short but modest and she had on white flats. It showed off her long legs but it wasn't trashy. She barely had any make up on but let's be real; it's not like she needed it. Her choppy hair was left down like always with a peach flower clipped in. But of course me being a typical boy, my eyes lingered longer in certain areas. I'm not going to deny it because with the way she looked, anybody would have done the same.

She snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Jason….Jason….JASON!"

"What?"  
"You're staring. Are you okay?"

"Uh huh." I lied. I was absolutely stunned by how gorgeous she looked and I could barely get a word out of my mouth much less a whole sentence. "Let's get going." I took her hand in mine and took her to my car. Her hand fit perfectly in mine. I think she noticed too because she blushed. I was a little disappointed when I had to drop it to let her get in the car.

When we got to the dance, I went around and opened her door for her. She laughed.

"Very chivalrous Jason."

"Why thank you milady." I bowed. We were both cracking up at this point. I couldn't help but notice how her eyes twinkled when she smiled or how she only had a dimple on one side of her smile.

She was absolutely beautiful and nobody could tell me otherwise.

**LINE BREAK ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ1234567890 LINE BREAK**

The whole night went by so fast. Percy was made homecoming King, which didn't surprise me, being that he has practically every girl in the school drooling over him. Except Annabeth. I wondered what was going on between those two. Ever since he met her he's changed his ways. He doesn't sleep around anymore or get drunk at parties and I wondered if it was because he like her. Anyways, Rachel was made homecoming Queen, which was a little awkward because Percy broke up with her over the summer. After that, Piper and I danced all night long. Someone spiked the punch *cough* Stolls *cough*, and we both had a few cups. By the end of the night we were a little bit tipsy but not drunk. We blasted the radio all the way to her house and sang at the top of our lungs. Though it probably sounded more like wailing than singing. I walked her up to her door.

"Thank you for bringing me Jason. I had really, _really _nice time."

"Me too. I'm glad you said 'yes'." I started to gradually lean in. I think she noticed, but she didn't say anything.

"Me too." I slammed my lips against hers. She kissed me back. I was so ecstatic at that moment because I knew that we both felt the same way. We stood there kissing for only the gods know how long. Her hands had made their way to my hair and mine to her waist. We broke apart for two reasons.

Because we both needed to breath.

Because I had already broken curfew and didn't want to get into really bad trouble. (Piper didn't have to worry about this because her dad was away. Lucky.)

"I have to go."

"I know." She said breathlessly, as we were both still looking for air.

" I'll call you tomorrow." She smiled.

"You better." I gave her one last kiss on the lips and walked back to my car. As I pulled out (of the driveway, people.) I realized I had a giddy smiled plastered on my face. I didn't think anything could wipe it off my face until one thought occurred to me.

'_I know this relationship just started and we don't know if it will last, but. What happens when I graduate this year and go to college?'_

**That's it for this chapter guys. You got a whole chapter just for some Jasper!**

**I'm having a little writer's block for the next few chapters, so if you have any ideas PM me or leave it in the reviews, as I check them frequently.**

**Let's try and make it to 80 to 85 reviews for this chapter. **

**Keep in mind that the more reviews I get, the more motivation I have to keep writing.**

**R & R! Please!**

**Love you,**

**Gillian ;P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Percy (POV)

I couldn't help feeling a little weird after Thalia noticed me holding hands with Annabeth. Hell! I didn't even notice. In all reality, I didn't want to hang with anybody except for Annabeth so I just wandered around the gym by myself. Including the occasional girl throwing themselves at me. Of course, who wouldn't want me? I knew that I was popular and considered a player. Bad boy? Yes. Player? No. I've only gone out with three different girls since I started at Goode and I didn't cheat on any of them. I did think of other people but lately it hasn't happened so often. It felt wrong thinking about anybody other than Annabeth.

It's not like I have any time to think about anybody else anyway. Annabeth is the only one constantly on my mind.

It had been a while since I separated from Annabeth. I was starting to get lonely walking by myself. I saw Nico pulling out Thalia, both with a happy grin on their faces. I had no doubt as to what they were going to do. Leo and Reyna were all over each other. So were Jason and Piper. I saw Annabeth sitting by herself with a glass of punch which had been undoubtedly spiked by the infamous Stoll brothers. I walked over and sat down next to her without saying a word. She just rested her head on my shoulder.

"You okay WiseGirl?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just bored."

"Well why don't we go dance?" She got a sheepish look on her face after I said that.

"I don't know, Seaweed Brain. I'm pretty bad. I've got two left feet." She said hesitantly.

"You can't be that bad."

"Oh yes I can. At my brother Malcolm's wedding, I attempted to dance and tripped. I then proceeded to fall onto the table the cake was atop and sent it tumbling to the ground." My jaw dropped in shock, immediately to be followed by laughter.

"Oh my gods! Was the cake okay‽" **(a/n notice my nerdiness with the use of the interrobang.)**

"Oh the cake was a complete wreck, but everybody just had a good laugh. Don't worry though. I got out unscathed. Thanks for asking Seaweed Brain."

"I'm sorry I don't have enough intelligence or enough vocabulary to understand what the word unscathed means." I realized I just dissed myself but Annabeth was happy and smiling.

"I think you're being a bit rough on yourself." She patted my knee as she said this trying to make me feel better. "Now whatever happened to us dancing."

We then got up and went to the dance floor.

**Line Break!Broken Line. Do Not Touch This Line As It is Broken!**

Annabeth was right in saying she had two left feet. Fortunately for me I wasn't any better. We had completely immersed (big word I know. I'm surprised myself.) ourselves with having fun, we kind of lost track of time.

You know that saying '_Time flies when you're having fun'_? Yeah, well it turns out its true. We had danced for the whole night. The DJ came on over the microphone and announced that it was the last dance. A slow song came out of the speakers and I turned to Annabeth.

"Would you do me the honor of accompanying me for the final dance on this fine evening?" She just laughed and shook her head. Her arms were around my neck and mine on her waist. It just felt right holding her like this but I knew it was wrong. Wrong because there was no way she would have feelings for me. No way she could. Not for someone like me. An arrogant prick who let popularity get to their head. However, I shook those thoughts out of my head and focused on the last dance.

I started to get lost. Lost in her eyes and her smile. Soon I leant in…and she did too. Our lips touched and all my feelings came to the surface. She deepened the kiss and then we pulled away. She had a shocked look on her face and I imagined I had a matching image.

"I-I'm sorry. That was a mistake." Then she ran out. I ran out after her and soon caught up. I grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face me.

"Let me take you home. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"It's fine Percy, I'll just walk home I don't live that far."

"No. I'm not letting you walk home alone. This is New York. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be walking alone at midnight." I mentally face palmed as I realized what I said. I had called her beautiful. She noticed too. And looked away from me. I couldn't shake the feeling that what I had done tonight had ruined our friendship.

Annabeth (POV)

My mind caught up with me as I realized what I was doing. I was kissing Percy Jackson. My best friend. I couldn't do this. I let my feelings out like this. After a kiss like that he would definitely know something was going on in my head. I couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same though. He had initiated the kiss after all. We both pulled away out of breath from the kiss.

"I-l'm sorry. That was a mistake." Then I turned and ran. I didn't expect Percy to come follow me. Io knew that if he did follow, he would catch me. He was a lot faster than I was. But I didn't care. I had to get away from the situation. I had to get away from the fact that I simultaneously ruined my friendship, let my feelings out, and pushed away the one person I cared about most. Suddenly, I felt a hand grip my wrist and I knew it was him. He pulled me around and made me look into his eyes.

"Let me take you home. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." I didn't want to face him. Him and the awkward silence in the car. And I most definitely didn't want to face the conversation we needed to have sooner or later.

"It's fine Percy, I'll just walk home I don't live that far."

"No. I'm not letting you walk home alone. This is New York. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be walking alone at midnight." I froze. He just called me beautiful. I knew it wasn't true. Was it? He was probably just a little tipsy from the spiked punch. Thankfully, Thalia came to my rescue. She was walking by holding hands with Nico.

"It's fine. I'll just get a ride from Thalia and Nico." I said loud enough so she could hear me. I gave her a meaningful look that told her to just go with it.

"Oh yeah, she's coming home with me. I was gonna stay over her house anyway." She said, saving my ass. Thank the gods for her.

The conversation ended after that. I just walked away to Nico's car so he could drive me and Thalia home because apparently she was staying over. Honestly, I couldn't care less. She just saved my ass. She could stay over if she wanted too.

When we got home, we both got ready for bed. I sat down on my bed and she came and sat crossed legged on the floor in front of me.

"Now tell me what happened. And no lying me either."

"Nothing happened, I just didn't want to ride home with Percy."

"Bullshit. We both know that you use every chance you're handed to get closer to him. Now tell me what the fuck happened." She said in a stern voice. I knew by the way she sounded and the look on her face that she wasn't fucking around. She wanted to truth. So I told her…everything.

After the story she sat open mouthed.

"Well, judging by the fact A) he started the kiss and B) he called you beautiful and didn't want you walking alone, I would say that he shares your feelings."

"Why would he do that. I'm a nerd who has no talent. There are hundreds of girls at Goode who are prettier than I am. He doesn't share the feeling."

"Oh shut up Annabeth. Sure you may be a nerd but no talent? Really? You are the only girl in the history of Goode to be on the football team. That's not just something to be passed over. And trust me, you're prettier than the girls at school. I wish I could be you."

I was kind of shocked that she wished she could be me. She had everything she wanted. Good grades. The boy she had been drooling over for two years. Sure her life at home was far from perfect, but she seemed happy.

We talked for a while and then decided to go to sleep at around 1 30. As I laid down my phone buzzed. It was a text from Percy. I didn't want to open it. I didn't want to think about him for once because I knew my thoughts would head back to the kiss. That amazing kiss that took my breath away but also took away my friendship. Eventually curiosity got the better of me and I opened the text.

**I'm sorry. I don't want that to ruin our friendship. Let's just forget about it and act like it never happened. **

_Okay. I'm sorry for running out like that too. I'll see you Monday._

I sent the text and got a feeling of dread in my stomach. A part of me wanted to see him Monday. But a bigger part of me didn't. It would just be awkward, not to mention the fact that my feelings have just gotten worse since he kissed me. The worst part? I didn't want to forget the kiss.

Percy (POV)

I hit send. My heart dropped when I reread what I sent. _I'm sorry. I don't want that to ruin our friendship. Let's just forget about it and act like it never happened._ I didn't want to forget the kiss. It was probably the best kiss I had ever had. But like I said before, I'd rather be just friends than lose her. And if that meant forgetting about one kiss, then I most certainly would forget. I didn't want to lose Annabeth completely. She meant to much to me.

My heart shattered when she texted me back. She had agreed to forgetting. I knew that would be her response, but there was the part of me that constantly lived in a fairy tale that hoped she would say different. That she would say not to apologize, and that she liked the kiss and didn't want to forget, and that she wouldn't mind if there were more kisses in the future.

I came to terms after grabbing one of my dad's beers from the fridge and chugging it down. I wasn't one to drink but it calmed me down. I laid down on the couch and turned on HBO. I watched 'Wrath of the Titans' until I fell asleep. But all through the movie I kept thinking about how Andromeda looked like Annabeth, with her blonde curls. The only thing missing was her striking grey eyes. It didn't help my imagination when the main character who ends up with her at the end was named Perseus. My full name.

I fell asleep to the sound of another movie coming on the TV and thoughts of Annabeth swimming around in my brain. I just hoped that we could still be as close as we were before without things being uncomfortable between the two of us.

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated recently! Hopefully this extra-long Percabeth chapter will get me back into your good graces! By the way, please don't hurt me for how I wrote the dance. I am a social recluse and as a result of that, have never been to a school dance. Forgive my ignorance when it comes to the matter. Anyways, please review. Give me back criticism. Be rude, I don't care. It will only make my writing better!**

***cue hand heart*,**

**Gill **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. I'm pretty much fresh out of ideas right now. Stupid writers block. I managed to write this chapter. Until I think of any main plot it will most likely be pretty drabble-y. That's not a word is it? Well , being that I have no idea what to do for this story, if you want to see something or have an idea as to what should happen next, PM me or leave it in the reviews. Thanks! And for the people wondering how I used the interrobang, I found it in symbols from Microsoft word and copy and pasted.**

**Chapter 11**

Annabeth (POV)

School on Monday was beyond awkward. I basically clung to Thalia like my life depended on it all day. I didn't even talk to Percy in homeroom. We said that we would put it behind us but in reality, we knew that it was something we couldn't forget. Not in the long run. It was weird not talking to Percy though. He had become my best friend and I felt kind of empty. Like I was hollow. It may sound like an over dramatization but most of my day at school was occupied by talking with him.

We did however, exchange some awkward glances. I caught his gaze in homeroom and instantly blushed. Then of course he caught my gaze in Physics and instantly blushed. Let's just say that the rest of the day, went pretty much like this: Stare at Percy, look at the board for 2 minutes, stare at Percy and blush when he caught me, fiddle my thumbs, look at Percy out of the corner of my eye only to catch him doing the same. The whole day in itself was pretty awkward.

But, I can whole heartedly say that football practice was even worse.

Coach Hedge had paired us up with people for tackling drills, receiving drills (catching the ball), and strength. Coach knew that Percy and I worked well with each other from past experience. We were always pushing each other to do better and yelling at each other to work harder. Unfortunately, he also didn't know about what happened between us.

We started off with some conditioning. The typical sit-ups and crunches were performed. They weren't too bad because we only had to hold each other's feet. We just didn't talk. The really awkward part was push-ups. We had to sit on each other. Yes, you heard right. Or I should say read. We had to sit on each other. Partner push-ups…every girls dream to do with your crush/best friend who kissed you and is now not talking to you.

Percy started first. He got in plank position and then I sat on his back. I didn't say anything, I just sat there thinking. We had to do 40 reps so it took a while. Then we switched. I could tell Percy wasn't putting all his weight on me because these push-ups were way too easy.

"Percy stop being so careful and put all your weight on me. I won't break." He murmured sorry and increased the amount of weight on my back. Thank god the push-ups had become a challenge because my mind was becoming my own worst enemy.

"I'm sorry." He said it so quietly that I almost asked him to repeat what he said in fear I didn't hear him right.

"Sorry for what? Being self-conscious and not putting all your weight on me? Because you are bigger than me but you're not that heavy. Plus the fact that I'm mostly muscle. This isn't exactly the hardest thing I've ever done." I replied icily. I snapped and instantly changed into bitch mode.

"I was apologizing for kissing you! You don't have to be such a bitch about it." He said. At this point I was at 35 push-ups. I rushed the other five then stood up and left him to fall off of me.

"Fuck you Percy! You can't just kiss me and play with my feelings like that, then tell me to pretend it never happened! How do you think I feel?! I was falling for you! And then you do that. How am I supposed to feel!" I was screaming on the top of my lungs. Everybody on the field was looking at us now, even Coach Hedge. They were watching like a movie.

"DID YOU EVER WONDER HOW I FELT?!" He roared. I had never seen him this angry and I'm not gonna lie. It. Scared. Me. "You have no idea how much I care about you do you? When I look at you I see somebody who has got me wrapped around their little finger! Because I'm am so completely head over heels for them that I do anything they ask! But you know what? I don't give a shit anymore. I have no idea why I felt what I felt for you. You are a cold- hearted bitch who should just run back home to their parents and cry to them about how you feel. Because I don't give a shit anymore!" He yelled back at me. At this point I saw red. I didn't even feel the need to cry.

"You are such an asshole you know that? You know that my father left me. You know that my mother is a drunk who doesn't give two shits about me because to her I'm a mistake. So why don't you just go back to your perfect little life of going to parties and getting drunk. And then coming to school and trying to fuck anything that walks with tits and an ass. You are the player bad-boy supreme. So go live it up being a manwhore. Go stick your dick into an Apple Pie for all I care. Because I'm done with you! I don't want you in my life and I don't want you around me."

"Maybe your mother is right. Maybe you are a mistake." I pounced. I threw punch after punch after punch. Nobody tried to stop me. Percy was on the ground his lip bust open, his nose broken, a gash on his cheek. There was blood smeared on his face and covering my hands. Suddenly somebody yanked me off of Percy. I turned and saw Nico. I gave him a look and whispered "Thank you for doing that before I killed him.". I turned to Percy who was still lying bloodied and limp on the ground.

"You can go fuck yourself which I'm sure you do every night anyway." Then I walked away. I ran off the field and nobody tried to stop me. Once I was at least a hundred yards away I looked back on the field. All the players were still standing there frozen while Nico was trying to get Percy off the ground and into the nurse.

I knew that I would get in trouble with Coach Hedge and the principle later. I would probably get thrown off the team and suspended. But I didn't care. I just couldn't believe he had felt the same way that whole time.

It's not like it mattered now. I was over him and he was over me. I couldn't care less about him now.

**I hoped you like it. Drama! This story was too happy and cliché so I had to add some interesting events into it. Read and review!**

**Gill**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I know it was really dramatic but that's what I was going for. I start school tomorrow so I am going to be updating less frequently but I will, under no circumstances, abandon the story.**

**I also had a few complaints about language. It is rated T for a reason. As much as it hurts me to say this….If you don't like the language than don't read the story. I don't want to sound mean but I did warn you guys at the beginning of the story about the language. This is how people fight in high school. There is a lot of colorful language and I'm trying to make this story as realistic as possible. I can say that there will be more language used in the story. I hope I didn't fend too many of you off but the reality is that I can't please everybody.**

**Chapter 12**

Percy (POV)

I didn't show up for school on Tuesday. From what I heard from Nico, Annabeth didn't either. I felt bad about the things I said. Actually, bad would be a complete understatement. I hated myself for being a complete and udder douchebag to her. I knew about her parents. I was the only person besides Thalia who did. What possessed me to say those things? I have absolutely no idea but whatever did….(**a/n vulgar statement upcoming but it's funny if you know where it's from.) **I hope Satan's c**k erupts out of the ground and fucks you up the ass. Was that a little too harsh? Maybe. But now my chances with Annabeth are completely ruined. Forget my chances, my friendship with her was decimated.

She whole-heartedly won that fight. Not to mention the fact that she also beat me to a pulp. I mean seriously, that girl can throw a punch. She gave me a black eye, a bust lip, and a bloody nose. Plus the fact she broke my nose. I deserved it though. I shouldn't have said any of those things much less that I agreed with her mother that she was a mistake.

Most of my Tuesday was spent wallowing in self-pity in the cave I call my room. Completely covered with blankets and the curtains drawn. I was ready to take on the world. Yeah, like that was going to happen.

I returned to school on Wednesday. I had mentally prepared myself before-hand to avoid Annabeth at all costs. But when I got there, she was missing. It worried me as she had never missed a day of school in the past. Then again, I had emotionally beat her to a pulp. Even though she was strong minded, she wasn't that strong. It was believable that she would skip a few days.

When I got to football practice after school, all eyes were on me. I didn't blame them. We had created quite a scene on Monday. And I had admitted my feelings for her. Thankfully, nobody was stupid enough to make a comment about that. Once everybody made their way onto the field, Coach Hedge called a meeting. We all gathered in front of him as he stood on one of the sideline benches so he could see all of us.

"Okay. I have news for you all. Thanks to our star player, Percy Jackson, being a prick and causing a fight. Annabeth has been suspended. I personally didn't think she needed to be punished being that Percy deserved to be beaten to the ground and it was the most entertaining fight I've seen in years." I didn't fight back on Coaches comments. Every single one of them were true, except that it was entertaining. It was life ruining.

"She has been suspended for the rest of the week. Also, she will sit out our next game. Nico you will have to play full time and be on your A game.

"Now for the most exciting part. The principle has given me the opportunity to dish out Percy's punishment" A round of 'ooh you're in trouble' 's and 'good luck man' 's went around the team.

"You're already dealing with part of the punishment. You know, feeling awful at being an ass. But for the rest, I wish you luck." By this point, Coach Hedge had a sinister grin on his face. I was scared.

"You will have to do double the strength and conditioning at every practice for the next two weeks. (**a/n their practice is every other day so it's only three practices.) **And you will have to deal with Annabeth tutoring you. I heard through the teaching faculty that you're struggling with some of your classes *cough* failing *cough*. I also heard that Annabeth is at the top of those classes with a 99% or something ridiculously high like that.

"And trust me when I say this. She will _not_ make this easy for you, Seaweed Brain." With that he dismissed us all.

The use of her nickname for me hurt. It reminded me of when we were on good terms with each other. He also publicly embarrassed me by saying that I was failing. Which is true. I was just distracted by a certain someone. I didn't mind that he called me an ass or a prick. Hell, I've been calling myself an asshole since Monday. I definitely wasn't happy about doing double the conditioning though. It was brutal already.

**What's that? It's a bird. It's a plane. No! It's a line break riding a flying llama! *cue face palm***

As I lay in bed that night thinking, I couldn't help but replay the fight. _You have no idea how much I care about you do you? When I look at you I see somebody who has got me wrapped around their little finger! Because I'm am so completely head over heels for them that I do anything they ask! But you know what? I don't give a shit anymore. I have no idea why I felt what I felt for you….. Because I don't give a shit anymore! _ God I was so stupid. I completely lied. Maybe the heat of the moment caused me to think I didn't feel for her anymore. Because I for damned sure did. I just felt bad. I don't think I would be able to forgive myself for hurting her like that. And you know why? Because I still love her.

**Hope you liked it! Review!**

**Gill**


	13. Chapter 13

**Now that I'm done writing two research papers, here's another update! I know it's been a while but as a fore mentioned…I had two research papers to write so I was a little busy. I also know that it's a shorter chapter but I think if I write anymore my fingers will either shatter into pieces or fall off.**

**SORRY! Feel free to yell at me over the internet.**

**Chapter 13**

Annabeth (POV)

Fast forward two months and it was Christmas. Let's just say that my social life hasn't exactly been picture perfect. Thalia was always hanging out with Nico, Piper with Jason, and Reyna with Leo. I had hung out with 'Thalico', as I like to call them, a few times. They both seem a lot happier. Thalia's not as morbid all the time. Hell! Nico's even starting to wear a color other than black. I didn't even know he owned anything that looked remotely like something on the color wheel. I haven't really seen all that much of them lately. Then there's Percy. After I beat up Percy I had gotten suspended for a few days and had to sit out a game. I wasn't really that worried about missing three days of school being that I could catch up pretty quickly. They lost that weekends game which I wasn't really surprised at. Percy was distracted and Nico was the only layer on the field who was playing full out. Everyone else was doing a half-assed job.

By far, the worst part was tutoring Percy. If I had owned a gun, I would have shot myself. I don't know how that boy was allowed on the football team with grades like his. Eventually, over our many tutoring sessions he apologized. It surprised me to say the least.

_I was in the middle of trying to explain Quadratic Equations to Percy when he groaned in frustration. _

"_What?" I said sharply. We weren't exactly on good terms…at all._

"_I just don't get it. I'm sorry."_

"_Why are you sorry?"_

"_For not understanding anything. For being stupid. For being an ass."_

'_Being an ass is right.' I mumbled under my breath. But something told me Percy had heard, even though he wasn't supposed to._

"_I understand. I was a dick to you. I shouldn't have said any of the things that came out of my mouth and I totally deserved being beaten to a pulp. Even though it hurt a lot." He sounded sincere but I could never be sure with Percy. After all, he was a sarcastic shit sixty percent of the time. He even had to add that adorable smirk to his last sentence. That ass._

"_Well at least you admitted you were wrong. I thank you for that but it might take me some time. Those words you said aren't just something that I can forget."_

"_And I get that but please just give me another chance. We can try to go back to the way things were. You know, just us being best friends. No fighting. I'm sorry Annabeth. I don't know what I can do to make you believe that."_

And that was that. I was still coming to terms with Percy. We hung out sometimes but it was still awkward. Not one word had been said about our feelings. We had both admitted them that day. That we liked-no – loved each other. And I know for me that those feelings hadn't gone away in his absence. I don't know about his though, because I was a total bitch to him. I was just trying to rebuild our friendship from the ground up. No matter how awkward I felt. Because I loved him. I couldn't let it slip again. I couldn't ruin our friendship again when it could barely be considered a friendship. We kissed; that was it. Nothing more. I tried to act like my and his confessions had never happened.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

I had mainly kept to myself over winter break. Written the papers I needed to write. Texted Thals a few times. Texted Nico a few times. Stayed in my room, or as I call it, cave. And let the internet consume me. I had picked up a new favorite past time. Stalking British youtubers. Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say I was stalking. More like marathoning all their videos in one night. My favorite was someone who I couldn't really relate with **(a/n but the author of this story totally can). **His channel was called danisnotonfire. His videos were comedic, funny even. And he wasn't bad on the eyes either. Not bad at all.

But anyway, I spent my holidays alone. My mother was out fucking somebody who didn't even know her name. The only person who got me a present was Percy. Thalia hadn't gotten me one as we had made a deal after we became best friends not to 'waste' our money on each other.

Percy had gotten me a necklace. It was a silver 'omega' with diamonds encrusted on it. He had also left me a note.

_ I know that your family is Greek and since you never really see them, I figured this would remind you. It's not much, I know but I couldn't think of getting you anything else after I saw it. And I know what you're thinking right now. Don't you dare feel bad I got this for you or go get me anything. This is part of my apology and I don't want or deserve anything back. I hope you like it. Merry Christmas, Wise Girl._

He knew me so well. Even though he said not to feel bad and not get him anything, I still felt guilty. This must have put a serious dent in his pocket. But he knew how much it would mean to me. Even though my mother was a complete screw up, she was still my mother and I missed her. I missed my grandmother too. When I was too little to take care of myself, she would always take care of me when mom went and got drunk. All I had to do was call. Now I never see her. It's not like I had an option to. She died when I was 12. After that the only support I had was from my dad. Even though he walked out he still paid child support. It was more than enough for me being that I was the only one using it. That's how I had paid for my gymnastics training. Mom would occasionally take out a little bit, but she usually used her own money. I don't know how she got enough money to blow it on booze every night. But truthfully, I didn't want to know.

The necklace Percy had gotten me meant a lot. Along with the fact he cared enough to get it, he also thought about me. I hadn't expected him too.

Thinking about that just added to my problems. It just added fuel to the fire that is my feelings for Percy Jackson.

**Read and Review! Tell me if you liked it or give me rough criticism. Either one helps!**

**xoxox**


	14. Please ReadImportant AN

Hey Guys. I realize that I haven't updated in a really long time and I'm sorry about that. I'm disappointed in myself because I didn't update for you. However, I started my sophomore year in high school with 3 honors classes. Not a smart decision on my part. I'm up to my ears in homework and barely have the time to get it all done much less update this fanfic.

Due to this, I will be putting this story on hiatus for a while. Sometime in the future I will pick back up on this story and when I do, I will delete this A/N and post a chapter.

THIS STORY IS NOT FINISHED. IT WILL BE CONTINUED!

So, I truly am sorry and I apologize but this story will be back and better than ever. I just have to get my priorities straight and right now school is more important.

Love you guys!,

Gill (insert internet hug)


End file.
